Green Eyed Monster
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: Kapkan is not jealous of the way Finka flirts with Tachanka, honestly! Too bad he can't even convince himself of that. (Tachanka/Kapkan nsfw)


**Green Eyed Monster**

* * *

Watching them flirt felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He watched Tachanka say something he couldn't quite hear from his spot, and she laughed, slapping his arm playfully. They already looked like a lovely couple. There was a heavy weight constricting his breathing and Kapkan needed to get out. Nobody noticed him go.

The nights in New Mexico were disgustingly warm, so instead of the fresh, crisp air he craved, all he got was the sticky heat of Truth or Consequences plastered over him. He was thankful he wasn't wearing his usual hood, even though it felt weird to walk around with his face uncovered. Still, it was marginally cooler than the inside of the canteen tent. And here, he wasn't constantly assaulted by the proof of how well Finka and Tachanka had clicked together. Or how he was losing Tachanka. Although he'd never been his to begin with, Kapkan reminded himself.

Make no mistake, Kapkan was glad to have Finka on their team. She was highly skilled and smart, and, as her old mentor, he felt certain second-hand pride for seeing how far she'd risen. He'd known she would go far the moment she pummeled him down. Amazingly enough, she had been happy to see Kapkan again in this American hellhole, and he had introduced her to the rest of the team like an old friend. But watching her flirt with Alexsandr? That he couldn't endure.

Walking aimlessly around, Kapkan found himself close to the camp's limit, looking at the city in the distance. It was possible that Dr. Makintosh was alive, but all the Spetsnaz were of the opinion that she had probably succumbed to the infection too. Finka agreed with them, stating it was the most likely outcome. This biohazard shit was her thing, so Kapkan trusted her. However, none of them were heartless enough to speak of it within earshot of Doc. The man was hell bent on finding a non lethal way to solve this. That was fine, someone had to have hope, and it was better to have an idealistic medic than a jaded one. An unnatural cry rose from the city, echoing in the night. Kapkan shuddered, picturing with clarity what could have produced the sound.

"There you are." Tachanka appeared next to him. Kapkan heard him coming ages ago. The man wasn't built for stealth. No, Tachanka was heavy and gloriously muscled.

"You're the only one who gets lost trying to find the command tent." He knew Tachanka didn't like the incident being brought up, but it was just too funny not to.

However, instead of rising to the bait, Tachanka put a hand on his back and steered him away from the fence."You shouldn't be here alone."

As if to corroborate Tachanka's opinion, another hideous wail echoed from Truth or Consequences. Kapkan walked with him back to the tents, feeling Tachanka's hand settle on his waist, holding him close. Such a simple touch, and it was enough to make Kapkan flustered.

"I thought you'd be drinking with Finka?" he blurted out. His words created an instant wedge between them, the space separating them wider than just a second ago.

"She's on the squad for tomorrow's mission. Said she needed to sleep." He tried not to focus on the disappointment in Tachanka's voice.

Kapkan wanted to tell him he was free, but he just made a vague noise of understanding. He didn't trust himself to speak right now. He might have said something awkward, like confessing how much he missed spending time alone with Tachanka, just the two of them.

They arrived at the tent they shared with Thermite, Doc, Buck, and the new French guy. Not the worst place any of the Spetsnaz had slept on, and they were used to the lack of privacy. Much to their surprise, it was empty at the moment. Tachanka's hand curled tighter around him, reluctant to let him go, and Kapkan followed him obediently, relishing the contact.

"I have a bottle of tequila somewhere." Tachanka informed him when they reached his sleeping area, gesturing at him to sit on the uncomfortable cot.

"Tequila? Already betraying the motherland, I see."

"Got it from Thermite." Tachanka explained, fishing the bottle from his locker. "Can't compare to Russian vodka, no matter what he says."

"Of course." Kapkan chuckled and accepted the proffered bottle.

It was quite good actually. Better than that stuff the Germans drank, Jägermeister, which was in fact disgusting. Tachanka sat by his side and they shared the bottle in companionable silence. Kapkan enjoyed this glimpse into their old dynamic. Like this, he could pretend nothing had changed between them.

"We should bomb this place and be done with it," Tachanka said pretty much out of the blue, glaring at almost full the bottle in his hand.

Not that Kapkan disagreed completely; Truth or Consequences was like stepping into a nightmare made real. But he didn't want to talk about the horrors they'd seen there.

"Remember yesterday, when Lion's bed was covered in porn advertisements?" Kapkan asked with a shit eating grin, "That was a bet I had with Thermite. I didn't think he'd find that many around here."

Tachanka laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, the dark mood from before vanquished. It felt like a personal victory. "Knew you must have been involved! He was so pissed!"

Their laughter slowly died down, and Tachanka's hand went from resting on his shoulder, to caressing his arm. Even through the t-shirt, the contact sent Kapkan's pulse into overdrive. He suddenly knew where this was headed, and it was as exhilarating as it was terrifying. It had happened before, oh yes, but those other times they'd been thoroughly sauced. They were much too sober this time around.

Last time they went drinking, he ended up straddling Tachanka, both their cocks pressed together as Tachanka jerked them off with one hand. His other hand was groping Kapkan's ass, all the while talking dirty and making promises to fuck him stupid next time. Come the morning, they went on pretending it never happened, just like the time before. And now Tachanka was probably horny and frustrated, and Kapkan was here while Finka wasn't. It was an awful cycle, one that was already slowly straining their friendship, but damned if Kapkan didn't want it.

Hoping he hadn't misread the situation, he climbed into Tachanka's lap facing him. Tachanka grinned, put the bottle on the ground and settled his hands on Kapkan's backside. The kiss was slow and thorough, unlike the hurried ones they shared in their previous escapade. It left Kapkan both elated and unsure of what to do, since it was too close to the kind of affection one would show to a lover, not a one-time tryst.

"What do you want, Maxim?"

This was a supremely bad idea and anyone with a shred of common sense would put a stop to it. "Last time you made some promises."

"Oh, and what were those? Tell me." Tachanka squeezed his ass and pulled Kapkan even closer. Like he was going to stop now, ha! Having all of Tachanka's attention focused on him like this was more intoxicating than any alcohol he'd had.

"You said you were... uh," Tachanka was now devoting his attention to kissing and sucking on his neck. Those would leave marks. "You said you were going to fuck my brains out."

"And you want that." It wasn't a question.

"One should always follow through with his promises," he replied with a cheeky smile, grinding down on Tachanka's lap, who bucked his hips up and groaned.

Kapkan suddenly found himself lying on his back, Tachanka already unbuttoning his trousers and sliding them down. He blindly toed his boots off, throwing them carelessly to the ground just in time for Tachanka to get his trousers out of the way. His underwear was also quickly disposed of. Kapkan barely had any time to process what was happening before Tachanka's fist closed around his dick, which went from half interested to full hardness so quickly it was dizzying.

"You're that eager, Maxim?" Tachanka asked. Kapkan had no opportunity to reply, since Tachanka kissed him again while he was stroking him roughly, sucking on his tongue in a way that only fuelled Kapkan's lust. It robbed him of coherent thought, so he closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sensation unabashedly. Yes, he was eager.

Soon, Tachanka was nudging his legs apart, bending them towards his chest and leaving Kapkan completely exposed. A slicked finger pressed against his entrance, massaging it in circles. Where had Tachanka had gotten the lube from? Did he carry it in his pocket or what? But all curiosity about this mystery vanished when Tachanka's finger finally breached him. Tachanka had great hands, with thick fingers that felt amazing inside Kapkan. When Tachanka added more lube and pushed a second one in, it got the most embarrassing moan from Kapkan.

"Look at you, already moaning like a slut." Tachanka sounded way too smug, but honestly, Kapkan was in no way fit to snap off a witty comeback. Tachanka's thumb pushed against his perineum, slowly dragging upwards to tease his balls. The pressure against his prostate from both inside and out was too much for him, and Kapkan threw his head back in a breathless scream.

Tachanka continued working him open with his fingers, bringing him near madness and watching as more and more precum dripped down his shaft, landing on his t-shirt. When Tachanka stopped and withdrew his fingers, Kapkan actually looked up at him, confused and already missing that magnificent sensation. He was then manhandled and put face down again. It was quite the feat, taking into account how big Kapkan was and the small surface they were on. And yet, the older defender was able to manhandle him like it was nothing. He slapped Kapkan's ass, the sting of it just adding more fire to his desire.

"On your hands and knees," Tachanka commanded.

Kapkan scrambled to obey, legs open and ass high in the air. He dimly registered how vulnerable and submissive this position was. He was used to having much more control during sex, but being at Alexsandr's mercy like this was an incredible turn on. He heard a zipper being open and tried to crane his neck to look at Tachanka, who instead of undressing had just unzipped his pants and lowered them enough to get his dick out and roll a condom down his glorious, hard shaft. Oh God.

Tachanka got closer, one hand spreading him open, and he felt the head of Alexsandr's cock pressing against him, slowly opening him. Tachanka penetrated him slowly but unrelenting, pushing all the way in with a single motion. It felt better than great, despite the burn and pain of being stretched like that. Tachanka pressed closer and kissed the side of his jaw before he started to move, at which point the pain vanished and was replaced with just pure bliss. He leisurely pounded into him, fisting his cock until Kapkan was biting the pillow to muffle his moaning. He tried to meet Tachanka's thrusts, set the pace, but he was met with another slap on his rear.

"Stay still. Tonight you are mine to do with as I please," Tachanka growled in his ear and gripped his hips with both hands. Then, in a much gentler tone, he whispered, "Do not worry Maxim. I'll make it really good for you."

Kapkan moaned as Tachanka continued thrusting into him, bringing him so close to his climax but never enough to actually cum. Pleasure coiled low and hot in his gut, his arms trembling with the effort to keep himself propped up.

"Alexsandr, please!"

His begging was rewarded with Tachanka pushing all the way in until he was balls deep in Kapkan. Tachanka's cock sat pressed against his prostate and it was sending sparks of maddening pleasure with every minute shift of his hips. But he wasn't moving, and Kapkan couldn't move either, since Tachanka was firmly holding him in place.

"Please what, my dear Maxim?"

"Please make me come! Please, Alexsandr!"

"Wanted to make this last as long as possible," Tachanka panted behind him, clearly not as unaffected as he tried to appear. He tried clenching around Tachanka's dick, and the growl it got from him was amazing. However, he pulled out and Kapkan whined in protest. "Turn around."

Complying without a further complaint, Kapkan rolled over so he was face to face with him. Then Tachanka placed himself between his legs, which he opened even further apart to accommodate the large operator. He slid back in agonizingly slow, and when Kapkan tried to move, the elder pinned the hunter's wrists over his head with a single hand.

"Stop teasing!" It would have been more impressive if his voice didn't sound so desperate.

"I love it when you beg," Tachanka released his wrists and let his hand rest instead on his stomach, so close to his aching erection. "Next time, I'll fuck you through one orgasm to the next, yes?"

The implicit promise on those words was lost on Kapkan, because Tachanka started to thrust into him once again, this time as hard and fast as Kapkan had begged him to. He threw his arms around Tachanka's neck, moaning in the delight at being roughly fucked at last. Tachanka finally gripped his leaking cock, lazily stroking him once more and teasing the sensitive head. That was more than enough to send him over the edge.

All Kapkan noticed was the feeling of almost painful bliss suddenly exploding in a wave of toe-curling ecstasy. "Alexsandr!"

He barely registered his own keening wail as he came, cum spurting over Tachanka's fingers and landing over his t-shirt. He did notice however, that clenching around Tachanka's dick felt amazing, and was overwhelmed by another wave of that delightful high. Tachanka continued fucking him through his orgasm, his movements getting more erratic as he groaned and reached his own release.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Tachanka gently pulled out and got up from the bed. Well, it wasn't like Kapkan actually expected to cuddle afterwards, but being discarded like that stung. However, Tachanka just got rid of the condom, grabbed some tissues and came back to clean off the semen from the other Spetsnaz. His t-shirt wasn't salvageable though, it needed to be washed.

"Tomorrow, will we pretend this didn't happen?" Kapkan asked, his voice hoarse and wrecked.

"Is that what you want?" Tachanka sounded uncharacteristically neutral when he answered.

That was the time to speak up, but Kapkan was still dazed and couldn't answer right away. He did muster up the necessary courage in the end. When Tachanka looked like he was going to leave, Kapkan gripped Tachanka's arm, anchoring him to the spot.

"No." Just a single word, but it was game changing. The older Spetsnaz bent down to kiss him, all tongue and passion and relief.

"Good, because the whole camp must have heard your screams, **дорогой*** "

Kapkan was still riding the after-effects of his mind blowing orgasm, so he wasn't overly worried by the idea. Let them all know for all he cared right now. Perhaps then she'd stop flirting with him. Tachanka was looking at him intently, and Kapkan belatedly realized he said the last part aloud.

"You're jealous? Now I've seen it all." Tachanka held his face with one hand, and quickly silenced his protests with another kiss. Oh yes, Kapkan could get used to that.

However, the moment was broken when Thermite barged into the tent. Upon seeing the two Spetsnaz in their current position –at least Alexsandr's body was shielding him from giving Jordan an eyeful of his privates– he turned around in a single motion and went out again.

"Nothing to see there! Nope, didn't see anything!" Thermite said loudly from outside. "I just remembered I left something back in the, uh... be back in five minutes!"

* * *

 **** дорогой** = darling


End file.
